In general, for example, a liquid crystal display device is known as a display device. In addition, a mobile application has been rapidly widespread. A smartphone or the like using a liquid crystal display device is known as the mobile application. In the liquid crystal display device, improvement in display performance represented by higher definition, color purity enhancement, brightness enhancement and the like is required. In the liquid crystal display device, lower power consumption to achieve a long-time operation using a battery is also required.
Typical examples of the liquid crystal display device are a light-transmissive liquid crystal display device which comprises a light source, and a light-reflective liquid crystal display device which does not comprise a light source but displays an image by using external light. The light-reflective liquid crystal display device can contribute more to low power consumption than the light-transmissive liquid crystal display device.